pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Миграция пестицидов в почве
Миграция пестицидов в почве Миграция и перераспределение пестицидов в почвенном профиле осуществляется за счет диффузии в жидкой и газовой фазах, капиллярного и гравитационного перемещения воды, поглощения и экссудации корневой системой растений. Миграция пестицидов в почвенном профиле происходит в основном за счет капиллярно-гравитационного перемещения воды. Скорость миграции и глубина проникновения пестицидов зависят от множества факторов, связанных как с почвенно-климатическими особенностями (гранулометрическим составом, содержанием коллоидов и сорбционной способностью почв, количеством осадков), так и со свойствами и дозами вносимых в почву препаратов. В случае фильтрации под действием сил гравитации перенос препарата через почвенный профиль обычно является комбинацией двух процессов: фронтального потока и «преимущественного» массопереноса. Фронтальный поток рассматривает однородное движение воды и растворов через почву. «Преимущественный поток», выражаемый в быстром «проскоке» вниз по почвенному профилю, является результатом действия различных факторов. Движение растворов по специфическим «предпочтительным» путям во многом обусловлено наличием в структурной почве макропор (трещины, ходы почвенной фауны, каналы по ходам корней и т. д.). Поток по макропорам обусловливает более быстрое, чем ожидается, вымывание химикатов, применяющихся на поверхности почвы, так что растворы, находящиеся в быстро текущем потоке по макропорам не имеют достаточно времени для установления равновесия с медленно двигающейся или стоячей водой в почвенной матрице. Другие типы преимущественного переноса, такие как «пальчатые» и «воронкообразные» потоки (Kung, 1991), могут наблюдаться в песчаных почвах. Исследования «преимущественного потока» описаны в ряде работ: Van Genuchten et al., (1990), Kladivko et al., (1991), Steenhuis and Parlange (1991), Ghodrati and Jury (1992), Сметник и др. (2005). Фронтальный поток определяет перемещение основной массы пестицида, тогда как транзитным потоком переносятся микроколичества препарата. Принимая во внимание строгие ограничения по содержанию пестицидов в питьевой воде, можно допустить, что неконтролируемые сегодня микроколичества химикатов, достигнув уровня грунтовых вод, могут превысить принятые ПДК. В зоне умеренного климата основное количество токсикантов в большинстве случаев локализуется в слое 0-30 см. Проникновение незначительного количества пестицидов на большую глубину до 50-80 см и в отдельных случаях до 100—120 см, наблюдалось, как правило, в почвах, характеризующихся легким гранулометрическим составом и низким содержанием гумуса, в условиях избыточного увлажнения, а также при увеличении доз или при многократном применении пестицидов. Сравнительная глубина проникновения отдельных пестицидов в пределах каждого из классов органических соединений в значительной мере зависит от степени поглощения их почвой и растворимости (Овчинникова, 1987). Из перечисленных выше факторов миграции пестицида по почвенному профилю (диффузии в жидкой и газовой фазах, капиллярного и гравитационного перемещения воды, поглощения и экссудации корневой системой растений) на долю нисходящего гравитационного тока воды, вызванного атмосферными осадками или талыми водами, приходится около 80 — 85 % убыли начальной концентрации химиката в заданном почвенном горизонте (Бондарев, 1988). Литература # Бондарев В. С. Особенности поведения и количественные закономерности устойчивости пиклорама в почве: Автореферат дис… канд. биол. наук. М., 1988. −24 с. # Овчинникова М. Ф. Химия гербицидов в почве. М: МГУ, 1987. 109 с. # Сметник А. А., Спиридонов Ю. Я., Шеин Е. В. Миграция пестицидов в почвах — М.: РАСХН-ВНИИФ, 2005. 327 с. # Ghodrati M., Jury W.A. A field study of the effects of soil structure and irrigation method on preferential flow of pesticides in unsaturated soil // J. Contam. Hydrol., 1992, № 11, рр. 101—125. # Kladivko E.J., van Scoyoc G.E., Monke E.J., Oates K.M., Pask W. Pesticide and nutrient movement into subsurface tile drains on a silt loam soil in Indiana // J. Environ. Qual., 1991, № 20, рр. 264—270. # Kung K.-J.S. Preferential flow in a sandy vadose zone: 1. Field observation // Geoderma, 1991, № 46, рр. 51-58. # Steenhuis T.S., Parlange J.Y. Preferential flow in structured and sandy soil. // In: Proceedings of the National Symposium on Preferential Flow (eds. T. Gish and A. Shirmohammadi), ASAE, St. Joseph, MI, USA, 1991, рр. 12-21. # Van Genuchten M.Th., Ralston D.E., Germann P.F. (Eds.) Transport of water and solutes in macropores // Geoderma, 1990, № 46, special issue. Категория:Экология